


Second Star to the Right

by Fujoshi_Fanfiction



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bloodshed, Dark Fantasy, Darkfic, Han is an asshole here pls don’t be surprised, I love dark fics im sorry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Peter Han, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, codependent, neverland au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_Fanfiction/pseuds/Fujoshi_Fanfiction
Summary: -and straight on till morning.Peter Han doesn’t want to grow up, but he can’t stand seeing Minho grow up without him, either.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Second Star to the Right

**Author's Note:**

> The fact Han’s english name is literally Peter Han kills me and i can’t stop laughing about it. Here’s a dark han fic for all of you bc i love neverland and im a big fan of peter pan in general <3🙏

Perhaps it is fate that brought Han to his window that night. 

It is late, but there are still people bustling about in the streets of London. Han flies across them all, high enough that they pay him no mind. Even if the adults _did_ see him they could easily brush him off, saying he was probably just a particularly large bird before carrying on with their days like everyone else. 

Their lack of creativity and imagination bores Han, but that’s why he only has eyes for younger boys like himself. He floats into a balcony, the door is open so he peeks inside to see whether any boys have fallen off their cradles. What he finds instead are a pair of black orbs staring straight back at him. 

The little boy gasps, stepping back into the drapes. Before he can trip Han quickly floats in, grabbing him by the front of his shirt to stop him from falling.

“Woah,” Han says, letting out an exhale as the boy looks at him with wide, shining eyes. Han smiles at him. “You should be careful.”

The kid’s mouth drops open in awe and Han is used to that. Every new boy he meets always has the exact same expression on their faces. It makes Han’s chest puff up in pride. 

He sets the boy down and eyes him. His hair is dark like Han’s, but his face is much wider, eyes and nose sharper. Han looks at his delicate looking face and smooth skin, but his curious eyes are what’s most intriguing to Han. They’re big and wide, and they shine like stars even in the dim lighting of moon. He decides then and there that this boy is his. 

“Hey,” Han says, excitedly. “Wanna come to Neverland?”

——

Minho does come to Neverland with him. He abandons his family and his three cats as he takes Han’s hand, and Han leads him to a world only they know. A world where there is more fun and adventure than you can ever have back in London. 

Han shows Minho the surf and the sky, the treacherous mermaids and the fickle-minded fairies. He shows him Hook’s pirate ship and the crocodile with the ticking clock. 

Finally he shows Minho his tree house, along with the other Lost Boys, and Minho fits in like a glove that finally found its rightful owner.

He’s surprisingly friendly and takes no time at all to blend in with the other boys. It makes Han smug to know he’s picked a good one. 

He grabs Minho by the shoulder, bringing him close to his side.

“Your new name is Lee Know,” he says. “Everyone here has a nickname that I chose for them, are you happy with the name I made for you?”

Lee Know looks at him, eyes shining, and Jisung can already tell before he speaks that he is grateful. 

“Yeah.”

——

Lee Know ends up being a way better addition to Han’s team than he expected. The boy is a master swordfighter, and he cooks better than any of the other Lost Boys. 

“I’m so glad we have you, Lee Know,” one of the other boys say, as he takes a bite out of the chicken stew Lee Know prepared for dinner. “It’s like you’re our mother.”

This makes Lee Know blush and in turn gives Han a great idea. 

He grabs Lee Know by the shoulder again, his favorite way to hold him, and announces for everyone to hear.

“Lee Know is our mother!”

The boys ooh and ahh, not having had a mother in decades. They swarm Lee Know for hugs then, longing for the warmth and security they haven’t felt in years. But Han yells at them all to step back.

“He’s my wife before he’s your mother,” he says scathingly, giving them all a warning look, before smiling again. 

“You can call _me_ Father.”

He takes Lee Know’s hand in his and Lee Know’s face flushes in embarrassment.

“We’re a family now!,” Han yells, and the Lost Boys whoop and cheer, excited with anything and everything Han had to say.

He looks back at Lee Know, as Lee Know gazes at him shyly from underneath his lashes, his mouth forming into a small smile. 

—— 

In no time at all it becomes obvious to all the boys that Lee Know is Han’s favorite. He is the only one who can keep up with Han’s quick wit and wild imagination. In fact, Lee Know is sometimes the one to think of their more brilliant adventures, some of his ideas things Han had never even thought of, and it’s enough evidence to prove that Lee Know is the only one worthy of being Han’s right hand man. 

Lee Know is also the only Lost Boy they know of who _hasn’t_ experienced Han’s wrath, so the day he gets into an argument with Han everyone is shocked silent. 

“You want to leave?!,” Han asks, seething.

“I have to!,” Lee Know says, glaring defiantly up at Han. “I need to check if Ma and Pa are still feeding Soonie, Doongi, and Dori properly.”

When Han starts to float up in the air the boys take cover. 

“So what? You’re just gonna _go_?,” Han asks incredulously, face scrunched up in anger.

Lee Know huffs. “I’m gonna come back obviously, I just need to check on them.” 

But it’s clear nothing he’s saying is getting through to Han. Han can’t see reason when he’s angry, and right now he’s positively livid.

“No,” he shouts. “You’re not allowed!” 

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Han spits out. “You’re gonna stay right here. What kind of mother abandons their family? As the head of this household I won’t allow it.”

Now it’s Lee Know’s time to seethe.

“Fine!,” he yells, angrily. “I’ll find my own way!” 

He strides away to the beach. When he leaves Han grabs a chair and throws it at the wall.

——

The whole gang gets shocked when Lee Know actually _does_ leave the next day.

They go down in the morning to an empty table. There are no plates or food or glasses set, just one Peter Han sitting quietly at the head of the table, clutching a piece of paper tightly in his grip. 

He throws the paper across the room, and when he looks up at them they flinch.

“What are you waiting for?,” he shours angrily. “Sit down.”

They immediately sit down. It’s tense and no one really knows what to do until one of the braver boys finally muster up the courage to ask.

“Where’s Lee Know?”

At this Han loses it. He upends the dining table, making it fall over. 

“That traitor is gone!,” he bursts out. “We don’t need him anymore!”

He flies away in a storm then, leaving the Lost Boys with a mess in the dining room, a crumpled up goodbye letter from Lee Know on the ground. 

——

Han knows he misses Lee Know but refuses to do anything about it. Lee Know had been his the moment Han saw him, it’s not for Lee Know to decide to leave, and it is not for Han to decide to chase after him. Lee Know should be the one crawling back.

But even as Han says this to himself, he still thinks of Lee Know. 

He thinks of him in moments when he’s scavenging for food in the forest, or fighting pirates, or bothering the mermaids. He thinks of Lee Know’s pretty eyes and his soft hair, how warm and small his hand had felt in his. He even hears Lee Know’s voice in his dreams, telling Han he’ll stay. But when Han awakes Lee Know is gone. 

Han flies across Neverland, wondering why everything is so dull and boring now. Time feels empty in a way it never has before, even after Han has had decades and decades of it. 

To pass the time he picks on the Lost Boys for fun, having nothing else to do. His temper is getting shorter and shorter as the days pass and the Lost Boys are at a loss for what to do with him, getting more and more scared of triggering his temper. 

He orders for a duel one day, hungry for blood. If Lee Know was here he’d plead Han not to, but he isn’t, so he doesn’t get a say. 

“Come on, come on, I’m getting bored,” Han says. “Just cut him already!”

One of the older boys is fighting, and Han already know he’s going to win. It’s a cruel, unfair match he’d orchestrated just to entertain himself and yet frustratingly it is not doing so.

“Come on come on what are you so afraid of death for? You’re all going to **die** anyway!”

The boys will soon grow and leave Han too, just like Lee Know did, just like Lee Know _has_ and this makes Han suddenly jump up, face red in anger, a vein protruding from his neck. 

**_“Just kill him already!”_ **

The boy does, slashing the younger boy’s neck as a splash of blood paints the sand of the beach red. Han eyes it indifferently.

Even as the boy reaches a hand out to him for mercy, Han’s cold stare never wavers. 

——

Han gets tired of waiting, eventually. He tells the Lost Boys he’s going on a trip and ignores how relieved they seem to be by it. 

He goes back to the city of London, flying past the same big clock and long streets to jump onto the balcony where his estranged friend is.

He sighs in relief when he finds Lee Know there, sleeping peacefully in his bed, as if not having a care in the world while Han has been tearing his hair out in frustration for the past two years missing him. 

He breaks the window lock with his sword, tiptoeing his way in to Lee Know’s bedside. He stares at Lee Know, at his beautiful face that has grown. He’s lost some baby fat, and it angers Han. The faithful boy who was once only loyal to him is growing up so fast just to leave him.

But Han won’t allow it. 

He shakes Lee Know awake, and Lee Know groans, turning over to Han. When he finally blinks his eyes open and sees him he shifts back quickly.

“Han? What the-“

Han abruptly takes him by the arm, bringing him out of bed and floating into the air. 

“Han- wait, Han!,” Lee Know cries, but Han doesn’t care. Lee Know is lucky Han was even kind enough to allow him to stay away for two years. But now that time is up and Han has had enough of Lee Know’s nonsense.

He flies over the balcony and into the air.

Han smiles when Lee Know begins to cling to him, eyes widened in fear. He’s perfectly aware of how afraid Lee Know is of heights, and as he clings onto Han the way he used to suddenly all the sadness and anger of the past two years fades away. He can only feel the satisfaction of having Lee Know back with him. 

Han takes Lee Know past the stars, Lee Know holding onto him like a frightened animal until they finally land on the shores of Neverland. 

Lee Know promptly loses it then. 

“What the fuck Han?!;” he says. “I was sleeping!”

But Han suddenly can’t take it anymore. He doesn’t bother replying to him, just grabs Lee Know in his arms and gives him a tight hug. 

Lee Know stills, silent. 

It takes a long moment before Han finally, hesitantly, pulls away. When he does Lee Know is watching him with an unreadable expression on his face.

“What was that for?”, he asks.

Han shrugs. 

“I missed you,” he says, simply. “You’re mine.”

Lee Know looks at him warily, before sighing. He reaches a hand forward to wipe at Han’s face.

“You don’t need to cry about it,” he says softly. 

But Han has been waiting two years for Lee Know to come back. He couldn’t stop himself if he tried.

Things go mostly back to the way they were before Lee Know left. He cooks for the Lost Boys and occasionally reads them a bedtime story. They seem relieved that someone is around to keep Han’s temper in check and soothe his anger. 

Han allows Lee Know to leave once in a while but never for longer than a night and never more than a few times a month. Lee Know shrugs, not minding it anymore. He understands Han is still only a child, afraid to be abandoned. And Lee Know figures it’s not worth struggling for if it upset him so much. 

Han sticks closer to him these days too, as if afraid Lee Know will try to escape again. But he won’t.

If Lee Know is being honest with himself, those two years were miserable for him too.

——

Lee Know keeps growing older and it’s starting to make Han nervous.

When they first met in Lee Know’s balcony, Lee Know had been just a little boy, smaller and younger than Han even. And when he left they were the same age.

Now Lee Know is two years older and Han is still not aging. 

Han shifts in the hammock in his room, Lee Know reading quietly beside him. 

“Lee Know,” he calls softly. “Hey, Lee Know.”

Lee Know hums at him. 

“What is it?” 

Han stares at the top of the ceiling.

”Do you want to live forever with me?” 

——

The room is silent.

Lee Know shifts to look at him.

“What?,” he asks. 

Han gets up, floating into the air and looking down at Lee Know in the hammock.

“Live forever with me,” he insists now, the idea not letting go of him now that he’s thought it, growing claws and sinking into his skull. “Won’t it be grand?”

Lee Know shakes his head. “That’s impossible,” he says. “You don’t even know how _you’re_ doing it, how are you supposed to help me?”

Han becomes quiet at this, but his mind races at the possibilites.

—— 

Later that night, Han sneaks up on Lee Know while he’s doing the dishes. 

“Hey,” he says. 

Lee Know shouts in surprise, dropping the plate he’s holding. “God- Han, you scared me.” 

Han eyes the broken plate, reaching over to pick it up. 

“Hey, don’t-,” but Han has already gripped it in his hand, cutting his fingers and making them bleed. Lee Know sighs.

“You always make a mess”, he grumbles, moving to clean up but Han just stares at his hand fixedly. 

“I have the most brilliant idea,” he says, tossing the glass fragment away and causing a small speck of blood to splatter on Lee Know’s face. Han reaches over, wiping the blood from his cheek and instead staining Lee Know’s lips red with it.

“You need to drink my blood,” he says.

“I need to what now-“

Han takes Lee Know and brings the older boy close to his face. 

“If I want you to live forever you have to have a piece of me inside of you,” he says seriously. “It’s the only way.”

“But won’t that _hurt_?,” Lee Know croaks, eyes widening in perplexion at Han’s sudden request, but Han just shakes his head. 

“Trust me,” he says.

He drags Lee Know outside and they fly to the shore of Neveland where Lee Know had left Han for the first time. 

“How should we-“ 

Han takes his sword out of its holder. 

“I’m gonna stab myself,” he says, and before Lee Know can freak out about it he holds a hand up. “Just a little, just enough to draw some blood for you to drink.”

“Are you crazy?!”

“Just trust me!,” he shouts, silencing him. Han lifts up his sword again, pressing the sharp metal against the soft skin of arm. 

“The fairies said if you drink my blood we’ll be bound together,” Han continues. “Our souls will be intertwined. If we do this then-“

“I’ll be yours,” Lee Know says, eyes widening in realization once he understands what this means. 

“You were always mine,” Han corrects. He walks over to brush a hand tenderly over the hair on Lee Know’s head. “Ever since the moment I saw you.” 

He takes Lee Know’s hand then, pushing the sword into his palm. 

“But now,” he continues, forcing Lee Know to press the sharp tip of the knife to his pulse point. “I’ll be yours too.”

He sinks the sword into his flesh, and blood spurts out from the wound.

——

It is a mess of red, that is all Lee Know can see. 

He watches the blood of his leader, his friend, his longtime partner, and it shouldn’t fascinate him but it does. He wonders faintly if Han will die from blood loss, but Han doesn’t even flinch, taking Lee Know by the scruff of his neck and pushing his face against his open wound. 

“Drink,” Han says. He looks at Lee Know with that dark expression he sometimes has on his face, the one that makes all the other boys fear him, but Lee Know isn’t afraid. 

He takes Han’s arm, and drinks the blood flowing from his wrist. 

When he swallows Han watches him closely, and Lee Know can suddenly _feel_ it.

His body being filled with light, as if Han injected youth itself into his veins.

“You and I are one now,” Han says ominously to him. He takes Lee Know’s face in his hands. “You can never leave.” 

That day Han gives Lee Know his first kiss. It is messy, and bloody, and the sound of the waves whistle too loudly in their ears, but it feels like sweet victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: has two unfinished fics to write  
> Also me: makes this one-shot instead  
> :)


End file.
